Hakaita Atsuki
|romaji = Hakaita Atsuki |alias = |nickname= |birthday = September 5 |age = 16 |gender = Male |height = 175 cm (5' 7") |weight = |hair = Violet |eye = Yellow |quirk = Disintergrate & Rebuild |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Hakaita Ayame (Mother) Hakaita Toshi (Father) |occupation = Student |affiliation = |fightingstyle = Close-range Combat |debut = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Hakaita Atsuki}}, is one of the students in ''Class 2-A'' at training to become a . Appearance Atsuki Hakaita is a average height male with a rather buff yet slender build. He has violet coloured hair which is often worn slicked-back, as he would look more presentable that way. His hair is often messy when it is not worn slicked-back, which annoys Atsuki often. At these times he would tie his fringe up. His eye colour is yellow, which is an inheritance from his father. Many people have commented upon that his eyes are the most attracting part of his image, as the colour contrasts from his hair. Gallery Personality Atsuki is a calm and collected person. His results in school are above average and he doesn't seem to have a problem with his classmates either. Being a very socially awkward person, as he wasn't given the chance to learn how to socialise, Atsuki very much enjoys being with his classmates, despite how destructive they are, as this destructive-ness strangely make feel welcomed. He is oblivious when it comes to puns, sarcasm and jokes as he has trouble understanding them due to the lack of interaction with others while growing up. Atsuki also can at times be tactless when he speaks, which also comes with straightforwardness, as per-said, he had little experience in socialising. Background Being the son of a Villain and a Pro Hero, Atsuki is conflicted in whose footsteps he should follow. Despite being the son of a famous villain, Atsuki is not ashamed of it, as he has strong affections and respect to his father. His mother on the other hand, pressures Atsuki to be a hero, not wanting his to take the footsteps of his father. Atsuki grew up with home-schooling, in which his mother hired tutors to teach him at home. Due to this, Atsuki had little chance to socialise. He is very independent, being able to commute on his own, but he lacks social skills, in which he feels nervous or then to drag his sentences out of awkwardness. In short, he is socially awkward. When he turned 16, his mother had been to busy with her Hero work to monitor Atsuki’s studies, in which she registers him to school at UA, with teacher who are also Pro Heroes whom she trust. His father has been imprisoned for committing a crime on the day Atsuki was born, which left his mother to raise him alone. Atsuki currently lives with his mother and attends his second year at UA High School with his class 2-A. Quirk and Abilities Atsuki's quirk is Disintegrate and Rebuild. Disintegrate works on his right hand while Rebuild works on his left hand. * : This quirk allows Atsuki to break object if he touches them. On objects with multiple parts though, he can only inflict his quirk on the parts in which he touches and not as a whole. For example, if Atsuki were to touch the arm of a moving robot, he will only be able to destroy the arm of the robot, but other parts are still intact unless touched as well. There is no time-limit to this quirk, once Atsuki inflicts his quirk on an object to destroy it, it cannot be fixed back unless it is manually fixed or by another quirk. Beside his quirk Disintegrate being able to destroys object, it uniquely is also able to stop the muscles of someone when he touches their body. This also only works on specific areas that Atsuki would like to inflict his quirk on. For example, if Atsuki were to touch someone’s calves, the muscles in that area would stop working, but effect only last from 10~30 minutes, depending on how large of the area is inflicted. * : Strangely, Atsuki is able to rebuild human body tissues such as muscle tissue or bone tissue by touching them. Once again it relies on the surface area he touches, the bigger the surface area, the more this quirk is inflicted. Atsuki has trouble controlling this quirk often since he has to use the sense of touch for Disintergrate as well. This quirk cannot rebuild broken objects of any such. Equipment *'Gloves': Atsuki wears a special kind of gloves that allows him to properly control his quirk, switching between Disintegrate and Rebuild, as his quirk relies on surface area with the fact his right hand is an offense/defense and his left hand being a support. These gloves, worn during battle, allows him to function his quirk onto both hands in whichever part of his quirk he wishes to use, increasing surface area. For example, if Atsuki wishes to use Rebuild for healing, he will need to put down his left hand first, to activate this part of his quirk on to his gloves so it would block out the use of Disintegrate on the right hand, then he can safely put his right hand down to increase the surface area to inflict Rebuild. This works vice versa with Disintegrate, in which he needs to place down his right hand first to active Disintegrate onto his gloves, blocking out the use of Rebuild on his left hand temporarily. Trivia *Atsuki secretly likes sweet food *Atsuki owns two pet cats *Atsuki picked up the skill of playing the piano at a young age, but stopped ever since he enrolled into UA High School *Atsuki's mother used to call him Azuki, as a pun towards his love for sweet foods, especially Red Bean Mochi. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 2-A